Alfred's PenPal
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred Jones is 10 years old and he has a Pen-Pal that lives in Norway. He writes every other day in a letter to his Pen-Pal, Norway. Alfred goes by the Pen-Name America.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **_

_**Alfred and Matthew are 10 years old in this FanFic. Liberty is what I decided to call their Mother.**_

_**Alfred's Pen-Pal **_

_**By waterrain**_

**Dear Pen-Pal Norway,**

**Have you watched a movie called Gremlins? Well it's a horror film. I had a nightmare last night about Gremlins eating me. Have you seen a Furby toy? Those things remind me of the Gremlins.**

"Hey, Alfred. Look at what mom got me today." Matthew commented calmly and he winced when his brother screamed shrilly. Alfred fell out of his chair, head hitting the carpet, and his eyes were wide in horror.

"Why did you get that evil toy? What if it kills and eats me?" Alfred asked slowly and he was able to ignore the pain on the back of his head. Matthew rolled his eyes and made the Furby talk which caused his brother to scream again. Alfred's hand was over his heart, he managed to stand up, and decided that the toy should be destroyed for the sake of all mankind.

"Don't even think about it, Alfred." Matthew stated firmly and his eyes were narrowed. "I mean it. Don't even try to destroy my Furby. I named it, Franny The First."

"It is in the name of the human race. The Furby must be killed before you get that toy wet and that thing multiplies. It would try to take over the world by eating everyone." Alfred said in a serious voice and he crossed his arms. "Do you wish to be a Villain by taking that Furby's side? The Furby must go now before it is too late."

Alfred tried to grab it, but Matthew dodged and he raced out of their shared bedroom. Alfred decided to add a sentence to his letter.

**My brother has a Furby and I must destroy it before that evil toy takes over the world!**

"Mattie, I'm going to get you and your little evil toy!" Alfred called out and he decided to head towards the kitchen. Matthew was by the sink, water was running, and the Furby was near it.

"No, Mattie!" Alfred cried out as he looked at his brother with wide eyes. "If you get that toy from heck wet then it will multiple and kill us all!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and he was tempted to get the Furby wet, but then his toy wouldn't work anymore.

"Maybe I should try feeding it after midnight." Matthew commented causally and his brother screamed again. Alfred is weak against horror films, but yet he still watches them.

"If you love me, Mattie. Even if it is just a little don't feed that evil toy after midnight for it would turn into a Gremlin and eat us! We would be just bones and nothing else!" Alfred said loudly and Matthew decided to make the Furby talk again. "Stop making it talk, Mattie."

Matthew rolled his eyes and he held the Furby close to him.

"A lot of our classmates got Furby's today. Some of them got more than one." Matthew commented calmly and his brother looked at him with wide eyes. "Tomorrow they are going to bring them to school. So don't freak out, okay."

Alfred was too stunned to say a word, his blue eyes wide in horror, heart racing, and after a moment fainted. Matthew managed to catch him before his brother fell to the kitchen floor and he sighed to himself for Alfred is a pain at times.

"You are really weak against horror. You just had to watch the Gremlins." Matthew muttered to himself and he had Alfred over his shoulder. He walked to their bedroom and placed him on the bed.

"Hopefully, You won't flip out at school tomorrow morning." Matthew said out loud and he went to the living room. After a few hours Alfred woke up, he rubbed his eyes, and stretched for a minute.

"It was all just a dream. Mattie doesn't have a Furby and no one is going to have one in the morning." Alfred commented cheerfully, but then Matthew walked in with the Furby.

"Alfred, Stop being in denial and get over your fear of Furby's." Matthew stated firmly and he was ignored.

"There is no such thing as Furby's." Alfred said over and over while having his blue eyes firmly closed so he wouldn't see that evil Furby. "There is no such thing as Furby's."

"You are hopeless. If you do not stop it. I will give Franny The First some food after midnight." Matthew said slowly and he heard his brother whimper. Alfred decided to curl up in a ball, he was shaking, and muttering to himself 'No such thing as Furby's.'.

"Boys it is time for dinner!" Liberty said loudly as she knocked on their bedroom door. Matthew grabbed his brother after placing the Furby down and he pinched Alfred's arm.

"It's already time for dinner." Alfred commented out loud and he smiled brightly at his twin. "I wonder what mom cooked for dinner."

At the dinner table there was Alfred, Matthew, and Liberty. They finished their meal in a short amount of time.

"Alfred, I got you a surprise." Liberty said cheerfully and she handed him a gift.

"Really? What is it mom?" Alfred asked curiously as he looked at it.

"Open it and see darling." Liberty replied calmly and she was smiling brightly. "I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you for getting me a surprise." Alfred said politely before opening it up and he silently screamed in horror for in his hands was a Furby.

"What do you think?" Liberty asked him and she received a smile.

"I really love it, Mom. Thank you for this heroic toy." Alfred managed to say and he hugged his mom. "I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed for school is tomorrow. Love you mom and good night. I'll name this Furby….Ivan."

Alfred didn't want to hurt his mom's feelings and he went to the bathroom.

"I'll make sure to keep this evil Furby by a source of light to make sure it doesn't come to life." Alfred muttered to himself and he brushed his teeth.

**My Mom gave me a Furby and I named it after a Russian boy in my class. So I'm going to keep it away from water and food. The Furby will never ever be in the dark. The light is what kills Gremlins. Anyway, If you do not receive a letter from me in a few days…..Then it means that the Furby ate me and the only remains of me are bones.**

**From Your Pen-Pal America **

Alfred changed into his pajama's, kept the light on, and went to his bed. Matthew showed up after a few minutes and he looked at Alfred.

"You named your Furby after the scary Russian boy in our class." Matthew commented causally and he received a nod from his brother.

"Goodnight, Mattie." Alfred said sleepily and the Furby was on his pillow.

"Goodnight, Alfred. I'm going to turn off the light." Matthew said as he turned off the light.

"No, Mattie. Don't turn off the light." Alfred whimpered pitifully and he heard his brother sigh.

"I'll go into the closet and get you a flash-light." Matthew commented softly and walked towards their closet.

"Thanks." Alfred commented cheerfully and after a minute he was handed a flash-light.

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Pen-Pal **

**By waterrain**

It was during lunchtime that Alfred and Matthew's classmates took those Furby's out from hiding.

"Snap out of it." Matthew muttered under his breath to Alfred and he gave him a small pinch on the arm.

"I hope the Furby's do not get wet or else we are doomed. What if someone spills milk or juice or water on their Furby? " Alfred whispered quietly, he was holding his Furby, and Matthew sighed softly to himself.

"Hello, Comrade." Ivan commented innocently as he walked over to him and sat down next to Alfred.

"Go away." Alfred stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood for your mind games."

Ivan blinked his violet eyes and tilted his head while smiling brightly. Matthew decided to get up for he is going to sit at another table.

'Ditcher.' Alfred thought as he watched his twin at another table. 'I'll get Mattie when we are at home.'

"What mind games? I wouldn't do such a thing to you, Comrade. You and I have been friends for about three years, da." Ivan said calmly and he spilled water on his Furby. Alfred's eyes went wide in horror, he looked up at the ceiling, and wondered what did he do to deserve this kind of punishment. The blue eyed boy looked at Ivan and noticed that there are now two Furby's.

"How could you spill water on your Furby. We are doomed and it's your fault when we all get eaten." Alfred stated firmly and he wondered why Ivan was giggling. "It's no laughing matter, Ivan!"

"You are amusing." The violet eyed boy commented simply and Alfred looked at him in disbelief.

"You had one Furby, but then it turned to two after you spilled water on it." Alfred said slowly and his blue eyes narrowed at him. "Are you trying to end life as we know it on earth? You are a villain for doing such a thing."

"I merely took my other Furby out when you looked up at the ceiling." Ivan informed him calmly and he smiled innocently. "It is not like I planned for you to become frightened. It is not like I found out you watched the Gremlin movie. It is not like I read that letter to your Norwegian pen-pal."

Alfred's cheeks turned red, he puffed out his cheeks, and narrowed those blue eyes at Ivan.

"You read my letter to Norway when I wasn't looking." Alfred said out loud and he glared at him. "What is your problem, Ivan? Did you add anything to my super amazing letter?"

"I was merely curious and you fell asleep at your desk." Ivan commented causally and he tilted his head while smiling at him. "I feel flattered you would name your Furby after me."

Before Alfred could say anything lunch was over and it was time to go back to class.

"Make sure to put your pen-pal letter on my desk." The teacher informed his class. "After school today I will be sending your letters off."

'I wonder how my pen-pal will reply. First letter to my pen-pal Norway.' Alfred thought and he placed a hand under his chin. 'I wonder how long it will take my letter to arrive to Norway?'

"Hey, Ivan. Who is your pen-pal?" Alfred asked quietly as he looked at the violet eyed boy.

"I have two pen-pals, da." Ivan replied calmly and he smiled to himself. "I wonder if my pen-pals will enjoy my letter."

"How did you get two pen-pals?" Alfred asked loudly and the blue eyed boy forgot he was still in class.

'Alfred, You never learn.' Matthew thought as he watched his twin being scolded by the teacher. 'You should be quiet in class instead of talking to the person that you claim plays mind games with you.'

"Well, Ivan was talking too." Alfred said in a sulky tone and he was informed by the teacher 'I did not hear him talking'. Ivan was watching in amusement as the blond haired boy was being scolded and it was interesting on how Alfred managed to dig himself a deeper hole by the second.

'Figures that Ivan doesn't get into trouble, but the teacher didn't see him talking.' Alfred thought as he placed a hand under his chin. 'I'm always getting into trouble. Mattie doesn't ever get into trouble and he has really good grades, but my grades are not the best yet not the worst.'

Alfred and Matthew walked home. Alfred was holding a pen while his twin had a large book.

"I think a pen works a lot better than a book." Alfred commented causally and he grinned widely at Matthew. "I'll protect you, Mattie. No one will get you as long as I'm here with this heroic pen. I'll be an epic Hero. I would be better than Captain America! I can see it now..."

"A book can be thrown and it will hurt a lot more." Matthew stated calmly to him. "A book is better than a pen, Alfred."

"Uh huh sure. You know people say that the pen is mightier than the sword. A pen is mightier than a book! Who is your pen-pal?" Alfred said cheerfully and his twin gave him a look. "I'm planning to write another letter to my pen-pal and have the teacher send it out in the mail."

"Alfred, Do you know why people say a pen is mightier than a sword?" Matthew asked flatly as he looked at his brother.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Quick question Have you peeps ever tried Poland Spring Sparkling Natural Spring water or The Ultimate Sparkling Water Gerolsteiner?**

**Alfred's Pen-Pal **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"I bought you and Matthew two drinks at the store today." Liberty said to her two sons and she was smiling brightly. "I heard from a friend of mine that this kind of drink is good for children."<p>

Alfred looked at the bottle and silently read it 'The Ultimate Sparkling Water, Gerolsteiner'. He blinked his eyes in confusion for what on earth is Sparkling Water, Alfred read on 'Sparkling Natural Mineral Water with natural carbonation added High Mineral Content', and turned it over to continue reading it. After all it is a smart policy to read the labels before eating or drinking it for there might be some very important information it. Liberty walked back outside to collect a bag of food she left in her vehicle.

"Maple." Matthew whimpered after trying the Poland Spring Sparkling Natural Spring water. Alfred ignored him, he went on reading 'WATER AT ITS BEST', and decided to have some of it since this egotist water claims to be at its best.

"You better be the best water ever!" Alfred said cheerfully before opening the lid, gulped down a little bit, and his expression was 'Ah, Save Me'. He shuddered and put the lid back on. Alfred thought maybe the other water will taste better. Matthew headed his twin the water from Poland and watched as Alfred gulped down a little bit of it before spitting out the water.

"Mattie, I think this water from Poland and Germany should be considered biological weapons. The water from Poland was worse than Germany." Alfred cried out while grabbing a cup and poured Pepsi into it. Matthew nodded his head, grabbed a cup, and put ice in his own cup along with in Alfred's cup. Liberty returned to the kitchen and she was smiling happily at her sons.

"Did you enjoy the water?" She asked them. Alfred looked up at his mom and made a choice.

"Yeah, It was totally heroic and stuff." Alfred managed to reply cheerfully, he figured that one way, or another he'll get use to that water. After all he has no plans to lose to the German or Polish people that must have made it for Americans to test them to see if they can win against their water. Matthew stared at his twin in disbelief, but sighed heavily and just nodded in agreement with him. Alfred knows exactly what he is going to write to his pen-pal.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**A/N….I bought three bottles of Gerolsteiner last week…I managed to finish one bottle of it and….I'm attempting to get use to the taste (It didn't taste too bad when I was sad, tears falling down my cheeks, and stuff). I'm very very determined to get used to it and whenever I finish the remaining two bottles of it I plan to buy more of it…One way or another I'll get use to it even if I die trying…..Pretty extreme, right? **

**I bought two bottles of Poland Spring Sparkling Natural Spring water last week, only had a small taste of it, and felt like I was dying. I do not want to waste it…It was buy 2 for the price of 3 dollars. **

**Personally, I found the Gerolsteiner was better than the water from Poland. **

**Anyway, To each their own ^_^ **


End file.
